Between Her or Her
by jeuntak
Summary: Keluarga Park terkena kutukan sejak zaman dinasti Joseon, percayakah kalian bahwa setiap manusia memiliki 7 kembaran di dunia ini ? Itu terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun dan Wu Baekkie. Park Chanyeol harus memilih salah satu, mati dengan wanita yang dicintainya atau hidup tidak bahagia bersama wanita yang tidak dicintainya. THIS IS GS FICTION/RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN HER OR HER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Baekkie, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (BISA BERTAMBAH KAPAN SAJA DAN DIMANA SAJA)**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK AS ALWAYS**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT, MISTIC**

 **RATE : T+ (RATING BISA BERUBAH KAPAN SAJA DAN DIMANA SAJA)**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTER**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS GS FOR UKE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE GO AWAY!**

 **HAI GUE JE ALIAS JKris115116 INI ADALAH FF INSPIRASI ATAU BISA DIBILANG REMAKE GUE DARI DRAMA BRIDE OF CENTURY TAPI GAK SAMA PERSIS BRO WKWKWK NTAR DIKIRA ASAL JIPLAK HEHE. JADI MAAF YA KALO ADA KESAMAAN KAN EMANG TERINSPIRAASI. AWAL NYA GUE PEN BIKIN YAOI. GUE FUJOSHI TINGKAT KERAS FOR CHANBAEK. TAPI KALO BUAT FF YAOI MASIH ADUHHH AING GAKUAT TEH KALO LIAT PEDANG LAWAN PEDANG HAQHAQHAQ MIAN MIAN MALAH CURCOL OKE UDAH. BYE.**

 **RnR juseyo**

 **.**

 _"_ _Fall in love ? Don't be too, if you guys split up, two hearts will be broken"_

 **JKris115116** _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Between Her or Her**

.

.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Jepretan kamera memenuhi _Incheon Airport_ pagi ini, layaknya seorang _idol_ yang baru selesai menuntaskan tur dunia. Seseorang yang dielu – elukan akhirnya menampakan batang hidungnya dengan kemeja putih dilapisi cardigan hitam, jangan lupakan celana hitam dan sepatu mengkilaunya. Tidak lupa pula kacamata _Acetate rectangle_ keluaran baru dari _Gucci_ yang sangat pas dihidung lancipnya sukses membuat para wartawan dan penggemar menyerbunya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Park Chanyeol ? _CEO_ termuda _Park Inc Group_ yang sudah lama Chanyeol jabat yaitu saat usianya menginjak 23 tahun. Tidak menyangka setelah kepemimpinan Chanyeol, Park Inc Group semakin beralas emas.

Seorang wanita cantik dan mungil menggengam sebuah karangan bunga sembari tersenyum pada lelaki yang dipuja banyak orang pagi ini.

"Selamat datang kembali Chanyeol-ssi" ujar wanita itu dengan menyerahkan karangan bunganya, Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum walau sangat tipis "Terimakasih Wu Baekkie-ssi" ujar Chanyeol sambil jalan mendahului Baekkie yang tersenyum kecut.

...

"Bagaimana Paris untukmu Chanyeol-ssi" saat ini mereka berdua berada didalam mobil, untuk menuju ke sebuah restoran "Kurasa kau tidak perlu menanyakannya Baekkie-ssi karena kau pernah tinggal disana" Chanyeol hanya terfokus pada kaca mobil yang menampilkan pemandangan yang cukup dirindunya beberapa tahun ini "Ya kau benar, tapi aku memang perlu menanyakannya agar kita lebih mengenal satu sama lain, bukankah begitu" Baekkie hanya menatap sekilas Chanyeol "Saling mengenal ? jangan becanda Baekkie-ssi kita sudah bertunangan apakah lebih mengenal sangat diperlukan ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekkie remeh "Tidak begitu, kita sudah bertunangan namun baru pertama kali nya kita bertemu" Baekkie mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol juga tersenyum dan tangannya merogoh sebuah kotak yang berada di _paperbag_ nya. Sebuah kotak manis berwarna merah hati "Aku membawa sedikit oleh – oleh untukmu Baekkie-ssi kuharap kau memakainya, anggap saja sebagai simbol pertunangan kita" Baekkie terpana pada dua buah cincin bertabur sebuah berlian kecil "Ini sangat indah Chanyeol-ssi, terimakasih" Baekkie mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

...

"Mari menikmati makanan ini bersama" ujar Chanyeol yang sudah menggenggam sumpit ditangannya. Suasana yang tercipta hanya hening tidak ada yang lain, Chanyeol sesekali menatap Baekkie yang terlihat tidak memiliki semangat makan

"Apakah masakannya tidak cocok untukmu ?"

"A-ah tidak Chanyeol-ssi aku hanya tidak bisa makan _sashimi_ dan _carviar_ , tenang saja masih ada salad sayur" Baekkie tersenyum, Chanyeol hanya mendecih sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya "Aku harus mengantarmu pulang paman dan bibiku pasti sudah menungguku, aku akan menelpon Tun Jung untuk mengantarmu pulang Baekkie-ssi" Chanyeol mengambil serbet diatas meja dan mengelap bibirnya dengan elegan. Baekkie hanya menundukan kepalanya menahan amarah dia merasa sakit hati karena pria tampan didepannya ini.

" _Konichiwa_ Presdir Kaneko" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk pada perempuan yang baru ditemuinya "Ah Chanyeol, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Presdir Kaneko mengelus lengan Chanyeol, wanita yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda ini tersenyum ramah tanpa kerutan disudut bibirnya, wanita ini terbilang awet muda "Seperti yang anda lihat Presdir" Chanyeol balas tersenyum "Kau pasti sangat terawat di Paris" Chanyeol hanya menganggapinya dengan anggukan "Sudikah Presdir Kaneko bergabung bersama kami ?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan Presdir Kaneko duduk "Perkenalkan, dia tunanganku Wu Baekkie" Presdir Kaneko menatap Baekkie dan Baekkie memberi salam pada Presdir Kaneko " _Konichiwa_ " Baekkie tersenyum ramah. Presdir Kaneko turut menganggukan kepalanya " _Gomenasai_ Chanyeol, aku rasa duduk bersama _CEO Park Group_ tidak pantas untukku, kami sudah bekerja sama dengan group lain dan tujuan kita sudah sangat berbeda, kuharap kalian menikmati waktu kalian. Aku ada janji lain direstoran ini" Chanyeol membungkukan badannya seraya memberi salam. Presdir Kaneko berlalu melewati Baekkie, namun beliau menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya tertarik pada benda berkilau dijari manis Baekkie

Presdir Kaneko menyentuh tangan Baekkie...

"Ada apa Presdir ?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Presdir Kaneko

"Cincin ini..." gumam Presdir Kaneko

"Itu adalah cincin keberuntunganku, aku menggunakanya saat melamarnya dan berhasil mendapatkan hatinya" mantap Chanyeol

" _Endless Love_... ini adalah karya pertama almarhum suamiku, dia juga melamarku dengan karya ini saat itu" mata Presdir Kaneko berkaca – kaca "Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan cincin ini Baekkie ?" tanya Presdir Kaneko.

Baekkie hanya menatap bingung Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan _smrik_ nya.

...

"Ya, baru saja dia berhasil bernegoisasi dengan Presdir Kaneko, _nde_ aku akan segera membawanya pulang untuk persiapan rapat direksi" pria tampan itu menutup telepon geggamnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol dan Baekkie keluar restoran, dengan setengah berlari pria tadi menghamiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

" _Hyung! neomu bogoshipo_ " pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu hyungnya

"Lama tidak berjumpa Park Kkamjong" Chanyeol menepuk keras punggung sang adik dan diikuti oleh ringisan sakit sang adik "Namaku Jongin, Park Jongin hyung" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membeli cincinnya di _New Yeork_ secara pribadi dan itu melelahkan, oh ya rapat direksi dengan Presdir Kaneko akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, bersiaplah hyung" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol "Baiklah, ayo"

"Tunggu sebentar" Baekkie bersuara membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh padanya

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap Baekkie lagi "Kau hanya punya waktu semenit, silahkan" Chanyeol menatap Baekkie malas.

"Aku ini bonekamu ? cincin ini, restoran ini, sudah kau rencanakan dari awal , mana boleh kau melakukannya itu keterlaluan aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali" Baekkie membuang pandangannya sambil mendesis.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekkie "Binggo, kau adalah boneka, kau baru tahu sekarang ?" Baekkie tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol tajam

"Mungkinkah kau mengharapkan permainan kanak – kanak yang bernama cinta ? kukira kau sudah tahu bahwa pernikahan kita adalah bisnis Wu Baekkie-ssi" Baekkie ingin sekali melempar _heels_ 10cm nya tepat mengenai lelaki brengsek didepannya ini. Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya dan merangkul pundak Jongin menuju mobil.

...

Teriknya matahari di sore hari tidak membuat wanita mungil ini patah semangat utuk menyelam mencari ikan teripang. Dengan panah andalannya dia berhasil menembak teripang tepat sasaran dan membawa hasil tembakannya kepermukaan air laut

" _Aigoo_ , berapa banyak yang kudapat?" wanita ini terkekeh atas kepuasannya dari menangkap ikan teripang. Jemari lentiknya berusaha menutupi matanya dari cahaya sang mentari senja, tidak sengaja wajahnya menoleh kearah karang laut yang tinggi. Mata sipitnya membulat melihat seorang wanita mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas karang tinggi itu

"YAK! _AGASSI_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" wanita sipit itu kembali menyelam untuk menyelamatkan wanita tadi, ia mencoba menggapai tangannya. Wanita sipit itu terkejut

'Wajah wanita itu sangat menyeramkan'

Namun wajahnya kembali seperti semula, ia mengira bahwa matanya salah lihat saja dan wanita sipit itu segera menolongnya dan membawanya ke pinggir pantai

" _Hosh...hosh agassi_ sadarlah" wanita sipit menepuk nepuk wajahnya dan berusaha menyadarkannya. Disaat bibirnya hampir mengenai _agassi_ tadi tiba – tiba _agassi_ yang ditolongnya memuntahkan air yang bersarang pada saluran pernapasannya mengenai wajah wanita sipit itu.

" _Agassi gwaencahanyo eoh_ ?" wanita sipit itu menatap khawatir _agassi_ tadi, _agassi_ yang ditolongnya langsung terduduk karena ia terkejut

"Jika kau berniat menolongku harunya kau lebih cepat bodoh! Aku hampir mati" teriak _agassi_ itu

"Ini asin sekali" _agassi_ itu meludah

" _Chogiyo.._." wanita sipit itu tidak menyangka bahwa _agassi_ itu sama sekali tidak tau terimakasih

"Hiks...hiks huwaaa" _agassi_ itu menangis kencang membuat wanita sipit kebingungan, lantas ia mengambil cardigan _agassi_ tadi yang ia tinggalkan saat akan melompat dan menyelimuti _agassi_ itu.

"Dasar orang tidak tahu malu, dia bilang akan mencintaiku selamanya. Tetapi dia malah... _ottokhe_ " _agassi_ itu menangis lagi. Si wanita sipit menepuk – nepuk punggung _agassi_ itu guna memberi ketegaran.

"Perempuan bertubuh kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti hiks" sela _agassi_ itu dalam tangisnya

"Tubuh kecil ? _Yak_! Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan terimakasi padaku kenapa malah berbicara seperti ini pada orang yang telat menyelamatkan nyawamu" sungut wanita sipit itu "Tubuhku itu seperti model kau tahu!" tambahnya.

 _Agassi_ menahan tawanya dan menghapus airmatanya

"Kau pasti tidak tahu dengan cinta bahkan kau pasti belum pernah berpacaran, baiklah aku akan memberikanmu gelang ini, ini adalah gelang ajaib yang bisa membuatmu terhindar dari kesialan, jangan meremehkan kekuatannya. _Keurom, bye_ jangan sampai kau jadi hantu perawan, _fighting_!" _agassi_ itu meninggalkan wanita sipit yang masih terbengong

"Byun Baekhyun ayo makan!" terlihat dari atas karang sisi lain seorang wanita berambut putih memanggil seseorang.

" _Nde halmeoni_... aku akan keatas"

Ya, namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun si wanita sipit yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelam menembak ikan teripang.

...

Baekhyun dengan lihai memotong ikan teripang dengan sangat rapi untuk para pelanggan yang datang di restoran mungilnya di pinggiran kota Seoul. Neneknya sekali – kali membantunya melayani para pelanggan

"Selamat menikmati" Baekhyun berteriak dengan riang kepada semua pelanggan

"Baekhyun-ah ada pesanan" nenek Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan mengangkat _box_ makanan yang digunakan untuk layanan _delivery_ " _Aigoo halmeoni_ , biar aku saja _ne..._ " Baekhyun mengambil alih _box_ nya dan menaruhnya ke sepeda buntut andalannya

"Aku berangkat" riang Baekhyun

...

Sebuah bangunan besar yang belum terlapisi oleh cat masih menjadi sumber pekerjaan para pekerja untuk segera menyelesaikan pembangunan gedung itu.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa membayar 50% biaya pembangunan ini _sajangnim_ , para pekerja banyak melakukan mogok karena itu gedung ini seperti tidak akan pernah selesai" pria berhelm kuning menjelaskan pada pria berambut cokelat disampingnya.

" _Park Inc Group_ akan segera mentranfer dana pada kita, sebelum itu lakukanlah yang terbaik" mutlaknya

 _Handphone_ pria berambut cokelat itu berdering menampilkan _display name_ ' _Baekkie Love'_

"Yeoboseyo Baekkie-ah"

 _"_ _Aku sedang perjalanan pulang dan aku mendapat hadiah besar oppa"_

"What the surprise is ?"

 _"_ _Ternyata aku hanya sebuah boneka"_

"Ayolah Baekkie jangan seperti itu, eomma akan marah nantinya _arra_ ?"

 _"_ _Baiklah jangan khawatir, siapa dulu aku Wu Baekkie adik Wu Yi Fan alias Kris"_ terdengar kekehan dari seberang telepon.

Kris berjalan keluar gedung dan masih melanjutkan komunikasinya dengan Baekkie

"Mungkin dia agak sedikit kaku, mengertilah"

...

Baekhyun baru saja memarkirkan motor nya dan bersiap memasuki pembangunan gedung itu, Baekhyun melihat keatas. Ada seorang pekerja yang tidak sengaja menendang batu bata karena menggangu jalannya. Baekhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Ada Kris disana.

"Mungkin dia agak sedikit kaku mengertilah" Kris hanya terfokus pada _handphone_ nya.

Baekhyun mendorong Kris hingga menatap tembok dan mebiarkan sebongkah batu batah pecah diatas helm nya. Wah benar juga tentang keajaiban gelang itu.

Kris masih shock atas apa yang menimpanya, Baekhyun menghampirinya dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kris yang terduduk.

"Anda baik – baik saja ?"

"Anda terlihat sangat _shock agassi_ , kau bisa melihat ini berapa ?" Baekhyun menggerakan jarinya membentuk V

Kris masih _shock_ , wajah Baekhyun sangat mirip seperti adiknya...

END/TBC ?

Hi guys tenang ini ff gabakal sama plek sama drama, serius dah wkwkwkwk yok yang mo kenalan sama gue langsung buka twitter Jkris115116 yap. Waduh belomada ChanBaek moment nih ya, sabar 2-3 chapter lagi bakal ada kok. Kan baru awal...

.

See you in the next chapter :*


	2. Between Her or Her Chap 2

**BETWEEN HER OR HER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Baekkie, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao (BISA BERTAMBAH KAPAN SAJA DAN DIMANA SAJA)**

 **PAIRING : CHANBAEK AS ALWAYS**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT, MISTIC**

 **RATE : T+ (RATING BISA BERUBAH KAPAN SAJA DAN DIMANA SAJA)**

 **LENGTH : CHAPTER**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS GS FOR UKE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE GO AWAY!**

 **HAI KETEMU LAGI :* CURCOLNYA DIBAWAH AJA YAH HAQHAQHAQ. HOPE U LIKE IT BRUH**

 **RnR juseyo**

 **.**

 _"Fall in love ? Don't be too, if you guys split up two hearts will be broken"_

 **JKris115116** _proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Between Her or Her [Chapter 2]**

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Baekhyun baru saja memarkirkan motor nya dan bersiap memasuki pembangunan gedung itu, Baekhyun melihat keatas dengan tidak sengaja. Ada seorang pekerja yang tidak sengaja menendang batu bata karena menggangu jalannya. Baekhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Ada Kris disana._

 _"Mungkin dia agak sedikit kaku mengertilah" Kris hanya terfokus pada handphone nya._

 _Baekhyun mendorong Kris hingga menatap tembok dan mebiarkan sebongkah batu bata pecah diatas helm nya. Wah benar juga tentang keajaiban gelang itu._

 _Kris masih shock atas apa yang menimpanya, Baekhyun menghampirinya dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kris yang terduduk._

 _"Anda baik – baik saja ?"_

 _"Anda terlihat sangat schok agassi, kau bisa melihat ini berapa ?" Baekhyun menggerakan jarinya membentuk V_

 _Kris masih shock, wajah Baekhyun sangat mirip seperti_

 _adiknya..._

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Aku tidak apa – apa" Kris berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Baekhyun.

"Hampir saja sesuatu yang serius terjadi" ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Apakah kepalamu tidak apa – apa ? kau perlu kerumah sakit ?" Kris menggerakan tangannya seolah – olah menujuk kepalanya.

" _Aigoo_ , aku baik – baik saja aku bisa sedikit _hakpido_ jadi itu bukan masalah untuku" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuat mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit

"Tapi tetap saja kau perlu ke rumah sakit, jika ada masalah apa – apa hubungi aku" Kris mengeluarkan kartu nama yang tersimpan dibalik jaketnya. Baekhyun dengan ragu mengambilnya "Aku benar – benar tidak apa – apa" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" _Agassi_ di sebelah sini" teriakan menggema dari dalam gedung.

"Nde... aku akan kesana" Baekhyun mengambil box makanannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam gedung.

...

Park Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya, rumah dimana dia tumbuh dan mengenal keluarganya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat paman dan bibi Ahn menyambutnya. Chanyeol berlari memberi pelukan pada mereka.

"Anak ini sudah tumbuh besar ternyata" bibi dan paman Ahn mengelus sayang Chanyeol "Tapi aku masih merindukan tidur bersama bibi" Chanyeol yang terkenal dingin berubah menjadi manja. Chanyeol telah hidup dengan keluarga Ahn dirumahnya semenjak Appa dan Eomma nya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Ayo masuklah aku akan tidur denganmu malam ini" Bibi Ahn menggandeng lengan Chanyeol

"Bacakan aku dongeng juga ya Bi" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dengan rambut Bibi Ahn

...

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan langit berbintang dibalkon kamarnya, pemandangan ini yang Chanyeol rindukan selama ini. Terlebih Chanyeol merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Pernikahan ? Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa orang tuanya memberikan mandat pada Chanyeol untuk menikahi wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenal olehnya.

Wasiat tetap wasiat yang harus Chanyeol laksanakan.

Cinta ? Chanyeol benar – benar mengenal itu, disaat Chanyeol memasuki High School dia menyukai seorang gadis cantik yang sering ditemui dengan gesekan biola dan pejaman matanya yang membuat Chanyeol selalu berdebar.

Namun, gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana.

Chanyeol adalah tipe lelaki yang sulit terbuka bahkan dengan adik nya sendiri Jongin. Karena dia tidak ingin dikasihani, sama sekali tidak. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat rindu pada Ibunya, sangat. Jika Nyonya Park tidak meninggalkannya secepat itu dia tidak akan mengalami kegelisahan seperti ini.

Tangan – tangan halus mulai menjalar dari pinggang Chanyeol seraya memeluknya.

 _"Long time no see you Chanyeol oppa"_

Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Hi Kyungsoo, you look more beautiful_ "

Chanyeol mengusak gemas surai kecokelatan Kyungsoo

" _Oppa_! Aku sangat merindukanmu, kukira kau akan meninggalkanku dengan bule genit itu!" Kyungsoo memeluk manja Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Alvery, Kyungsoo aku hanya berteman"

"Mencium pipimu dan di _upload_ dengan _caption 'My Boy'_ yang sangat menjijikan kau anggap tidak ada hubungan didalamnya ?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Alvery hanya mainanku _dear_ " Chanyeol mencubit hidung Kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku mainanmu agar aku bisa menciumu!" Kyungsoo menadahkan tanganya seolah memohon.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo dan membisikan sebuah kalimat pada Kyungsoo "Maaf _dear_ , kau bukan tipeku. Besarkan dulu dadamu, punyamu terlihat rata" Chanyeol menarik kembali kepalanya setelah melirik dada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo keluar kamar Chanyeol dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, Kyungsoo melihat Kai dikamarnya yang sedang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya dan menghampirinya.

"Kai, kau adalah teman terbaikku maukah kau menolongku. Ini bahaya!" Kyungsoo merengek disamping Kai yang masih sibuk laptopnya.

"Ada apa soo ?" Kai menatap sekilas Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis saat ini.

"Hiks..hiks J-jongin bantu aku" Kyungsoo menangis terisak – isak membuat Jongin memindahkan laptopnya ke sofa dan berdiri.

"Hei ada apa denganmu ?" Jongin memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo

"Besarkan dadaku agar Chanyeol _oppa_ suka padaku!" _Final_ Kyungsoo dengan berteriak membuat Jongin terkejut dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kau yakin aku akan mebantumu heum ?" Jongin menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo yang masih merengek

"Buat dadaku besar Jongin kumohon" Kyungsoo menangis kembali

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuat keduanya begitu pas" Jongin megeluarkan seringaiannya.

Tangan Jongin merambat menuju leher Kyungsoo dan meniup leher susu itu membuat Kyungsoo geli

"J-jongin a-apa yang kau lakukan... dasar BYUNTAE!" Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin keras hingga Jongin jatuh terduduk dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar.

"Manisnya" Jongin tersenyum

...

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyapa Baekhyun yang sudah mengantarkan makanan kesetiap meja pelanggan dengan riang dan bernyanyi lagu _trot_ kesukaannya.

" _Chogiyo..."_ dua orang remaja memanggil Baekhyun

" _Nde_ , ada yang bisa aku bantu ?"

"Apakah EXO _oppa_ pernah makan disini ?" remaja bertopi pink bertanya

Ini berkat tangan Baekhyun yang ahli dalam segala hal, bagaimana tidak ? Baekhyun memalsu tanda tangan setiap member EXO yang tersohor dan menempelnya di mading restoran. Usahanya tidak sia – sia sepertinya

"Yup, benar sekali mereka pernah makan disini" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias

" _Jeongmalyo_ ? apa saja yang mereka pesan ?" mata kedua remaja itu berbinar – binar

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika tidak mempunyai sejuta akal. Dasar licik yang berguna

"Eum... sejujurnya mereka makan banyak sekali hari itu seperti sashimi, teripang, dan olahan kerang" Binggo itu adalah masakan paling mahal di restoran kecilnya dipinggir pantai

"Berikan kami semua yang EXO _oppa_ makan ya _eonnie_ " lanjut mereka

" _Keurom_ , silahkan duduk adik – adik manis" Baekhyun menggandeng kedua tangan remaja itu agar masuk.

...

"Datang lagi ya" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada kedua remaja yang membuatnya untung besar hari ini "Wah banyak sekali yang kau dapat Baek, aku harus segera ke Seo ajhumma" Baekhyun menutup tokonya dan pergi ke toko kosmetik Seo _ajhumma._

"Warnanya bagus untuk bibirmu Seo _ajhumma"_ puji Baekhyun saat melihat Seo ajhumma memakai lipstick hot pink dibibirnya.

" _Eoh_ , kau datang ?" Seo _ajhumma_ menghentikan acara memoles bibirnya itu.

"Aku membawa uang banyak untuk arisan bulan ini" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal dan memberikannya pada Seo _ajhumma_.

" _Omo..omo...omo uri_ Baekhyun sudah mulai jadi orang kaya ya ?" Seo _ajhumma_ menulis nama Baekhyun kedalam buku anggarannya.

"Tentu saja, bisa dikatakan aku ini penghasil uang" Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk dadanya sambil tertawa.

"Ini untukmu semua" Seo ajhumma mengambil _paperbag_ dibawahnya yang cukup besar dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun..

"Whoaa kau berniat tutup toko ?" Baekhyun terkagum – kagum dengan _paperbag_ berisi berbagai perawatan kecantikan.

"Krim muka itu hampir kadaluarsa, jadi kuberikan padamu" Seo _ajhumma_ tersenyum manja.

"Padahal aku hanya minta sampelnya, terimakasih Seo _ajhumma"_ Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas pada wanita paruh baya didepannya.

"Jangan pelit – pelit memakainya, ini sangat cocok untuk wanita berumur 24 tahun sepertimu Baekhyun-ah" Seo _ajhumma_ mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

...

Kamar luas bertema vintage menjadi tempat tidur Baekkie setiap hari, meja rias yang jarang orang melihatnya karena ukiran – ukiran yang sangat indah disetiap sisinya, tangannya menggenggam spons bedak dan menepuk – nepuk pelan wajah mulusnya itu. Ia harus bersiap untuk upacara penyambutan Chanyeol di gedung mewah sebuah hotel siang nanti.

Sunyi... dan sedikit mencekam

Handhonenya berbunyi menandakan masuknya sebuah notifikasi sms, Baekkie menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat pesan itu.

 _From : Private Number_

 _Pergilaah jika tidak ingin mati_

Baekkie menyerengitkan dahinya "Apa – apaan ini" Baekkie kesal dan sedikit membanting handphone nya di meja rias.

Mata Baekkie membulat tatkala melihat cermin, sesosok wanita pucat dengan senyum mengerikan menatapnya

"Cepat pergi atau kau akan mati" bayangan itu bersuara.

Cahaya itu menerpa wajah Baekkie, dengan bermodal sebuah koper besar dan sejumlah kartu kredit Baekkie meninggalkan rumahnya dengan tergesa – gesa

 _Incoming calling 'Kris oppa'_

Handphonenya tertinggal di meja rias menyisakan panggilan yang terus menerus terdengar.

...

"Bagaimana ?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan elegan mendampingi Kris di upacara ini.

"Eomma dia tidak mengangkatnya" Kris mencoba lagi dan lagi namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada jawaban.

"Anak itu kapan dewasanya ? sudah Kris cepat kau susul adik manjamu itu" Nyonya Wu berucap datar

"Baik eomma, tolong tunggu sebentar" Kris berlari keluar dari gedung dan menuju parkiran.

Terbilang terlalu mewah untuk seukuran upacara, hei bung ini pesta! Manusia bergaun dan bertuxedo melengkapi suasana mewah ini. Gelas – gelas wine yang mengitari meja jangan lupakan hampir disetiap sisi terdapat karangan bunga dari berbagai Group yang saling bekerja sama seolah – olah berteriak 'Selamat datang Park Chanyeol' dengan kerasnya. Chanyeol cukup lelah menyapa para rekan – rekan kerjanya.

"Selamat atas kedatangamu Chanyeol-ah" Presdir Gong menjabat tangan Chanyeol

"Ah Presdir Gong, terimakasih selamat menikmati"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengan Presdir Gong seolah – olah sebagai alasan untuk Chanyeol pergi. Dengan segelas wine di tangan kanannya Chanyeol menghampiri Nyonya Wu yang terlihat resah dan berjalan bolak – balik.

"Ada apa dengan anda Nyonya Wu ?" Nyonya Wu mengehentikan tindakan konyolnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa – apa Chanyeol-ah aku hanya agak pusing" Nyonya Wu berbohong Chanyeol mengetahui itu, hey jangan lupakan Chanyeol dia sangat ahli membaca raut wajah.

"Anda bisa duduk sambil beristirahat Nyonya Wu, aku tidak melihat Baekkie kuharap dia tidak mengacaukan upacara ini Nonya Wu" Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Nyonya Wu yang meredam amarah

"Jika saja aku tidak bangkrut aku tidak akan menyetujui wasiat itu, aku tak sudi menjadikannya menantuku" nyonya Wu menggeram dan kembali terlihat resah karena Kris belum memberinya kabar.

...

Kris membanting pintu rumah dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal "Baekkie, kau dimana ?!" Kris berteriak membuat ketegangan diruangan sunyi.

Kamar Baekkie menjadi tujuan utama Kris saat ini ia mendobrak pintunya dengan paksa dan melihat kamar adiknya masih rapi. Kris mengetuk pintu kamar mandi "Baekkie apa kau didalam ?" usaha Kris sia – sia karena tidak ada seorang pun dikamar mandi.

Langkah Kris terhenti didepan meja rias adiknya hey ada keanehan, peralatan kecantikannya menghilang.

"Oh tidak" Kris tergopoh – gopoh menuju lemari dan membukanya 'kosong'

"Ya Tuhan dimana anak itu!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memencet angka 1.

'RING RONG RING RONG RING'

Kris menoleh ke arah meja rias, handphone adiknya disana. Kris mengambilnya dan membuka passwordnya. Kris melihat recent app dan menemukan bahwa Baekkie membuka aplikasi memo terakhir kali. Dengan perlahan Kris membuka memo adiknya.

Suatu hal yang janggal, adiknya meninggalkan sebuah memo, Kris menegang saat membaca tulisan itu.

'AKU PERGI AKU TIDAK MAU MATI, JAGA DIRI KALIAN'

Di lain sisi, suasana sunyi diganti oleh riuhan para ibu – ibu yang mengobrak abrik toko Seo Ajhumma. Semuanya benar – benar seperti kapal pecah. Baekhyun mengendarai sepeda motornya tergesa – gesa dan memarkirkannya didepan toko Seo Ajhumma.

"Benarkah apa yang ku dengar ?" Baekhyun menggucang tubuh salah satu ajumma yang ada disana.

"Ottokhe Baekhyun-ah, perawan tua sialan itu membawa kabur uang kita" ajhumma itu berteriak kesal dan menangis. Baekhyun masih terkejut, uangnya hangus. Ini bukan masalah dia akan jatuh miskin atau tidak. Uang itu untuk berobat neneknya.

Handphone lipat Baekhyun bergetar tanpa melihat namanya dia mengangkatnya

"Baekhyun, nenekmu pingsan sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit di kota pusat"

'Neneknya masuk rumah sakit' masih terngiang di telinga Baekhyun, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menghidupkan motornya dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

...

Baekhyun memasuki ruang rawat inap neneknya dan langsung memeluk erat neneknya yang lemas tak berdaya di atas ranjang dingin itu.

"B-baekhyun, maafkan nenek" Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya dari tadi

"Tidak nek, nenek harus sembuh" Baekhyun menangis tersedu – sedu hingga seorang dokter menghampirinya dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya

"Perkenalkan namaku Zitao, Tao aku adalah dokter nenekmu. Silahkan ikuti aku keruanganku Baekhyun-ssi"

Dokter Tao membuka dokumen yang ada ditangannya dan menyerahkan pada Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"L-leukimia d-dok" Baekhyun menatap dokter Tao dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya Baekhyun-ssi, namun penyakit nenekmu harus segera ditangani" Tao menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan iba.

"Tapi dok aku belum mempunyai cukup uang, sebelumnya tolong buat nenekku sehat kembali dok, aku akan mendapatkan uang secepat mungkin" Baekhyun memohon.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya selagi kau mencari uang Baekhyun-ssi" Tao tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar ruangan dan menuju parkiran, ia duduk di dekat taman untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Uangnya dibawa kabur dan neneknya jatuh sakit membuatnya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Lihatlah penampilannya jauh dari kata perempuan, rambut panjang dicepol menyisakan anak rambut yang menguntai. T-shirt polos dilapisi jaket hitam dan celana jeans sobek – sobeknya membuatnya dipandang banyak orang. Namun, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun berpikir "Bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan uang dengan cepat" otaknya terus bekerja. Baekhyun terlonjak dan berdiri, ia merogoh dompetnya dan mengambil selembar kartu nama.

Tertulis 'Kris Wu' Baekhyun membuka handphone lipatnya dan menyalin angka – angka yang tertera pada katu nama itu.

...

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung upacara dan menutup pintunya cukup keras apa yang harus dia lakukan, Chanyeol akan marah besar bahkan bisa saja menggagalkan kerjasama pembangunannya. "Baekkie kau dimana ?" Kris mendesis, handphone nya berdering dan Kris mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo, apa kau ingat aku ?"

"Nuguseyo" Kris menyerengitkan dahinya

"Aku perempuan yang kejatuhan bata saat di pembangunan gedungmu namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku baru saja kerumah sakit karena kepala ku sering pusing akhir – akhir ini ternyata itu karena bata yang terjatuh. Dokter bilang akan jadi masalah serius jika aku membiarkannya jadi-" Baekhyun benar – benar pandai berbohong

Kris mendengar suara Baekhyun, terasa dekat dengannya. Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang menelepon, itu perempuan yang ditemuinya dalam gedung waktu itu!

Kris berjalan lalu mematikan handphonenya menuju Baekhyun yang mengomel karena panggilannya diputus satu pihak. Kris menepuk pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun kaget karena kebohongannya terbongkar.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menipumu sungguh, aku membutuhkan uang nenekku sakit parah" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Kris

"Maukah kau membantuku ? aku yang akan membiayai nenekmu" Kris menatap Baekhyun yakin

"A-apa yang harus kubantu ?" Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Ikutlah denganku" Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggiringnya ke mobil.

TBC

MAAF ATAS TYPO NYA YEOROBUN, weh apa Cuma gue yang ngerasa ini ff kok manisnya di kaisoo doang :D haqhaqhaq. Kan baru awal chinguyaaa~~~ **GASABAR CHANBAEK MOMENT ? SAMA BRO GUE JUGA. NEXT CHAPTER YEA**

 **Aku jelaskan ya kenapa Baekkie semacam menganggap dirinya boneka. Gini loh jadi Chanyeol itu sengaja beliin Baekkie cincin karya suami Presdir Kaneko biar ngambil hati Presdir Kaneko buat kerjasama. Soalnya Group yang bekerja sama dengan Presdir Kaneko selalu sukses. WOY PRESDIR KANEKO ITU CEWE BRO**

Sebelum membalas review pernah gak kalian punya temen yang manja ? terus dia salah, kalian negur dia eh dia tbtb benci gitu. Adakah saran ? haqhaqhaq rl emang tak seasik dunia fg yeorobun. Jangan panggil gue thor. Gue gapunya senjata lol. Panggil gue Je. Lah gue orang jawa sok sok an lo gue lo gue hmz.

Makasih buat kak niaw alias idkyungs/semvakdyo yang udah 3 tahun gabaca ff terus relain baca ff gue walau gatau caranya review haqhaqhaq. Terimakasih kak nin (Lucky_94) , dan kaktik (Pexingxing) yang udah jadi patner gue dalam ngobrak abrik ff. Kak nin bandar ff gs, kaktik bandar ff yaoi haqhaq

GUE KEJANG SEMALEM ASTAGFIRULLAH CHANBAEK GALIAT TEMPAT, SI CEYE PEGANG TANGAN BBH SEMALEM HAQHAQ. SBS BAGUS, MIC NYA YANG ENGGAK L

For readers from Java

Pangapunten nggeh, aku iki sek junior dalam nulis – menulis dadi raiso apik langsung koyok mbak triplet (ceritane ngepens mbak triplet). Beh aku yo rasabar ngenteni BBH kawin karo PCY

Biar lebih dekat yok kenalan

Twitter : Jkris115116

IG : jealatas11

BBM : 7CE164D4

Line : jefanfan

(The answer for you~~)

 **Yodamongmongi** **: Panggil Je dong ah, ngambek nih haqhaq, Inshallah cepet bro, waduh kembar terpisah haqhaq**

 **Anna : weh panggil Je atuh, iya lanjut hmz. Iya say ini ff gs**

 **ParkNada : Dikira angkot apa ya next next haqhaq canda**

 **Guest : Chanyeol kalo gakejam kurang afdol hmz. Buagus ? orang jawa nih ?**

 **Ara : Penasaran kan ? sama gue juga haqhaq**

 **Guest : WOY IYA MAKASIH UDAH NYEMANGATIN**

 **Ohandeer : Iyanih udah dilamain hehe makasih saranya** **J**

 **Trijy : makasih udah review dedek trijiy**

 **Sekaiyeolbae : Lo mau foursome bro ? Sekaiyeol diembat semua haqhaq, iya ceye baekkie tunangan, baekkie adeknya kris. Penasaran ? sama gue juga haqhaq tunggu yaaa**

 **Boojae88 : Panggil je atuh, wah gapunya jempol tangan ya ? hehe becanda. Inshallah gapake lama. Yaoi ? kepikiran kok tapi fluff yaa**

 **Exolove6112 : Udah panjang neh puas ? hehe**

 **Pexingyixing : Woy bro, iyanih udh gue benerin**

 **Fvirliani : iya, iyap soalnya kalo remake kan gak harus persis haqhaq**

 **Rara988 : tarik mang**

 **Cheonsa528 : Ini dah apdet haqhaq**

 **Devrina : Penasaran kan ? tunggu sesaat lagi**

 **Dichanbaek : Weh beda say jauh malah**

 **Lucky8894 : Lo mah otak mesum mintanya yang hot mele**

 **Ccdtksexoot12 : Agassi itulah yang akan jadi misteri haqhaq, panggil gue je ya**

 **Baebepcy : iya bro siap**

 **Windurilusiana : Ini dah apdet hehe**

 **Cestmoi92 : Makasih, mirip kah ? panggil gue je yaaa**

 **cussonsBaekby : Masukan lo udah gue pake nih, makasih yaaa**

 **v3 pitchezta : Sonoh baca dulu hehe**

 **baby niz 137 : kilat nih**

 **luhanobba : iyaaa makasihhh**

 **neli amalia : penasaran kan ? tunggu ya**

AKHIRNYA KELAR BALES REVIEW MAKASIH YA MUACH BYE

[28 Desember 2015]


End file.
